Seats for kayaks typically are provided with a substantially horizontal seat bottom and a substantially vertical seat back. The seats may be adjustable to allow for incline adjustments for the seat back to accommodate paddlers of various heights. Height adjustability of the seat itself, however, typically is not provided.
The limited options that do exist for kayak seat height adjustments generally involve placing blocks or other rigid support structures beneath the entire seat structure. On-the-fly height adjustments, while afloat, for example, may be complicated and may require the paddler to carry the blocks or other rigid support structures at all times.